


Curse of the Cat

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Magic Curse, Shapeshifting, mentions of Sanghyuk and Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: One morning, Taekwoon wakes up with kitten ears.





	Curse of the Cat

Sometimes, Taekwoon forgets he’s a shape-shifter. It starts innocently enough: “Taekwoon-ah, it’s time for bed! Taekwoon-ah?”

Taekwoon hears him before Hakyeon’s feet walk through the hallway and into the kitchen. “Taekwoonie,” he already hears the gentle scolding, but his body doesn’t want to move. Hakyeon is nice and warm, his mind rationalizes. Hakyeon will pick him up and cuddle him before going to bed.

The kitchen door swings open and Hakyeon’s voice becomes sharp. “Yah! Taekwoon, you shouldn’t be eating that before bed!” Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon, his eyes big and watery. “Oh no, none of that today, Woonie.” Despite himself, Hakyeon’s voice is already changing. Gently, Hakyeon kneels down and strokes Taekwoon’s head. Hakyeon’s blunt nails raking across his scalp feels good, and Taekwoon starts to purr.

“You know that happens when you eat before bedtime...” Hakyeon’s looks sadly at the pile of clothes pooled around the cat. The fridge was open, and there was a bowl of freshly-cut strawberries on the floor. “We were supposed to have these for breakfast,” Hakyeon explains quietly, but with how loud Taekwoon is purring, the cat had already fully taken over.

“Mrrow,” Taekwoon answers, lifting a paw to Hakyeon’s arm. “Meow!” He stretches before turning around to leave. He hears Hakyeon sigh, and the bowl being moved back up to safety. Taekwoon licks his forepaws as he waits, and meows loudly in protest when he sees Hakyeon in the kitchen doorway.

“Hm? Ah, all right. Come on, you brat.” Hakyeon chuckles as he picks Taekwoon up, who purrs happily in his arms. Usually, Taekwoon refused to be handled in his black cat form. But he knew he had done wrong and was giving Hakyeon this chance.

Hakyeon carefully put Taekwoon down onto their bed. “What happens if you don’t change back tomorrow? We have to see Jaehwanie and Hyukkie for breakfast!” Hakyeon sits on their bed, and Taekwoon snuffles before sitting on Hakyeon’s lap in reply.

The black cat smells like strawberries and sage. Hakyeon sighs. “When you get like this...really, Taekwoon...” The cat gets himself comfortable, presenting his butt toward Hakyeon. The black cat’s tail is thick and bushy, and Hakyeon usually likes the feel of it on his pajamas.

But they had plans tomorrow, and Taekwoon turning back into a person wasn’t always a certainty. There were times when he spent weeks as a cat before the spirit released him and allowed him to turn back into a human.

It was a result of the curse, of course, but Hakyeon sighed. He couldn’t blame Taekwoon, especially not after the other man had saved him from the were-cat curse a long time ago. Stroking his boyfriend, Hakyeon recalled that particular conversation.

_“What if you don’t turn back?” Hakyeon asked softly. The cat in front of him meowed in reply, and he was getting worried. At first, Taekwoon had been able to talk, in the early days. But as the were-cat curse started to take hold, Taekwoon talked less and less. Then it was a waiting game, for him to turn back. Suddenly, the black cat coughed and Taekwoon’s voice whispered, “I’ll always fight to turn back, Yeonie.”_

_Hakyeon, full of surprise and gratefulness, hugged the black cat. Taekwoon meowed, feeling dampness on his fur._

“Ah!” Hakyeon lifted his hand up and away from the black cat’s head, especially when he heard the hiss. His boyfriend had lightly scratched his hand—not deep enough to hurt, but deep enough to leave a mark. “You hurt me,” Hakyeon says as he stands up, forcing the cat to jump off of his lap and onto the floor. “You get a time-out.” Hakyeon lifted Taekwoon up by the scruff, paralyzing him. He puts him down on the hallway before cleaning the scratch, and tucking himself into bed.

He loved Taekwoon dearly, but there were times when the were-cat side of him did hurt. The last memory Hakyeon had was of a soft meow, and a warm weight on his chest.

* * *

 

The next morning, there is a considerable weight on Hakyeon’s chest. “Woon,” he coughs, trying to shake off the body above him. “Woonie, I can’t breathe--”

“Sorry,” Taekwoon whispers, rolling off of his boyfriend. Eyes closed, Hakyeon tries to pet Taekwoon’s head and is surprised to still find cat ears. “What the—Taekwoonie?” Taekwoon says nothing, instead burying himself closer to Hakyeon’s warmth, placing his head on his chest.

Hakyeon opens his eyes and—yes, there it is. He touches one cat ear and it moves. “You’re back!”

Taekwoon grunts. “Yeah, but not...fully. I hope Hyukkie can do something about the were-cat curse.” Sanghyuk is Jaehwan’s prodigy, and Hakyeon had mentioned something about ‘last hope.’

“You shouldn’t eat sweets before bed,” Hakyeon pouts. “that’s why you keep changing. When we didn’t have any sugar in this house, you stayed human for months.” Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon at that, and Hakyeon can feel his heart race. Taekwoon’s beautiful eyes always had a way of capturing him with one gaze. “Yeah, but...the strawberries smelled really good...”

“Did they? Well, Wonshik grew them himself, he’ll be really pleased.” Hakyeon’s fingers moved on from Taekwoon’s head to beneath his chin, scratching lightly. Taekwoon lifted his head and moved up, fluidly, until he could kiss Hakyeon’s lips.

They had kissed before, but feeling the rough tongue of the cat against his own made Hakyeon shiver. He could fully taste the sweetness left on Taekwoon’s tongue and then some. “Mm, maybe I could taste it again?”

Taekwoon chuckles as he kisses his boyfriend, deeper this time. “Sorry for the scratch,” he whispers against Hakyeon’s lips. “It suddenly felt too much.” Hakyeon flips their positions over easily, Taekwoon’s head landing on the soft pillows. “s’okay,” Hakyeon murmurs, pressing soft kisses to Taekwoon’s sternum. The plus point about having a shape-shifting boyfriend, he thinks, is when he changes back and is completely, gloriously naked.

“Let me make it up to you?” Taekwoon asks before groaning, feeling Hakyeon’s tongue lick down his ribs. “Me first,” Hakyeon whispers. “it’s the least I can do after you killed that were-cat.”

“I thought...” Taekwoon’s breath comes a bit heavier now. “...we were meeting Sanghyuk and Jaehwan?” But then Hakyeon’s mouth is on Taekwoon’s cock, and he stops talking.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic that pushed me to write despite a hectic work schedule! Written for the heartistaeken fic fest. :) I'm very sorry for the length; this was rushed in between meetings and work projects. I joined it still, because things like this push me to keep going (even when I just want to delete the whole story and give up.) 
> 
> I still hope the story will be enjoyed ;w; even if it was kind of quirky.


End file.
